A falta que você me faz
by Sweet Anne-chan
Summary: Kagome vai embora da era feudal, magoada com Inuyasha, passa a morar em paris, e conhece novas pessoas...talvez um novo amor..
1. Default Chapter

Kagome observava a chuva cair pela janela de seu quarto, ela relembrava o ultimo dia que passara na era feudal, na companhia de seus amigos, também se lembrava da triste noticia que havia dado a eles. Depois de finalmente terem reunido todos os frsgmentos da jóia de quatro almas, ela tinha sua vida pacata e normal de volta, e o pior de tudo, nem tinha sido a despedida, pois ela podia voltar a era feudal, isso ela podia....se continuasse a morar ali. Embora eu tentasse explicar a mãe que não queria sair dali, sua mãe decidira se mudar, e era para bem longe, Kagome iria morar em paris. Isso de fato a entristecia, mas o pior havia sido a reação de Inuyasha.Claro que ela não esperava que ele fosse chorar ou lamentar amargamente sua partida, mas ela esperava o mínimo de consideração da parte dele, o que não tinha acontecido, ao contrario, Inuyasha havia dito expressamente que não se importava, que era bom mesmo que ela fosse embora, aquilo realmente machucara Kagome. Sango ate tentara consolar Kagome, mas foi inútil, agora ela também não se importava, "...eu não quero saber o que ele pensa! Eu não preciso dele!..." mas ela mentia para si mesma, se importava sim, e muito.  
A mãe de Kagome entrava em seu quarto, tentando não tropeçar na pilha de caixas para mudança, tinha que acordar a filha, embora soubesse que Kagome mal estava falando com ela. - Kagome minha filha, acorde - a mãe de Kagome falava alisando os cabelos da filha - Nós vamos viajar hoje...ande, levante. Kagome abriu lentamente os olhos, não queria acordar, era melhor dormir, assim pelo menos ela poderia sonhar que Inuyasha correspondia seu sentimento. - Eu não quero acordar! - Kagome falou cobrindo a cabeça com um travesseiro - E também não quero viajar! - quanto a isso você não tem escolha, agora levante-se - a mãe de Kagome falou puxando o lençol que cobria a garota. - ta bom, eu levanto! Mas aviso que eu vou viver infeliz com essa mudança! - Kagome gritou enquanto caminhava batendo os pés para o banheiro. - Ah Kagome...eu só quero o melhor para você filha...- A mãe dela falou quase que para si mesma enquanto saía lentamente do quarto. Kagome tomava banho apressadamente, não queria viajar, mas agora pensava que talvez fosse bom "...quem sabe eu consigo esquecer aquele Inuyasha sem coração!...". Após terminar o banho, Kagome se vestiu e desceu as escadas carregando suas malas que estavam ligeiramente pesadas. Vendo a filha descer com uma expressão ,que se não era de aceitação poderia ser pelo menos de resignação, a mãe de Kagome sorriu. - Então vamos todos, temos que pegar o avião! - Ela falou alegre. Kagome terminou de descer as escadas, ainda com ar nervoso, porém tinha decidido que seria melhor assim, e que era melhor se acostumar a nova vida.  
Kagome e sua família, incluindo o gato de estimação, Buyo, pegaram um táxi em direção ao aeroporto. Assim que chegaram embarcaram no avião, Souta parecia muito animado com a viagem, embora no inicio não quisesse deixar a casa e os amigos, alem de lamentar não poder ver mais o "garoto cachorro", agora ele parecia bem alegre com a ideia, assim como a mãe e o avô de Kagome, ela era exceção.  
O avião decolou, não haviam assentos próximos para que Kagome se sentasse perto de sua família, assim, ela acabou viajando ao lado de um estranho, um garoto, que parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, cabelos pretos e olhos de mesma cor, Kagome olhou de relance para ele, e depois voltou a olhar pela pequena janela da aeronave. Sem perceber, Kagome torcia as mãos nervosamente, e nem era por estar a quilômetros de altura do chão, ela estava com medo de abandonar sua vida, seu país, seus amigos...Inuyasha, ela tinha certeza que jamais o veria novamente. O garoto ao lado de Kagome notou seu nervosismo. - Você tem medo de altura? - ele perrguntou gentilmente. - Hã?...não...não tenho não...- Kagome respondeu distraída. - Eu perguntei porque você parece nervosa - o garoto falou sorrindo. - Eu não estou nervosa, só um pouco preocupada...-Kagome falou olhando para o garoto. - Ah, desculpe, eu não me apresentei, meu nome é Sano Kamya , é um prazer conhece-la - Sano falou estendendo a mão para Kagome. - Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi , igualmente - Kagome falou pertando a mão de Sano. - O que você está indo fazer em Paris? - Sano perguntou - desculpe se estou sendo intrometido demais senhorita Kagome. - Não, tem problema, eu e minha família estamos nos mudando para lá - Kagome respondeu - E você? - Eu estou viajando sozinho mesmo, e vou para lá estudar. E Kagome acabou passando a viagem toda conversando com Sano, se em parte, o objetivo de Kagome era esquecer Inuyasha, era melhor que ela começasse logo. "...Ah, Inuyasha...te esquecer vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei..."  
  
***************** Era Feudal *************************  
  
Inuysha estava sentado sobre uma árvore, observando a paisagem e pensando em....Kagome, ele não queria admitir, mas a amava, tinha ficado muito triste com a noticia que Kagome dera no dia anterior, e Inuyasha lamentava ter sido tão rude com ela, mas não conseguia expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos para Kagome, não sabia como dizer a ela. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos vindo em sua direção, Inuyasha pulou da árvore bem a tempo de ver quem estava vindo. - O que você quer Miroku? - Inuyasha perguntou, fazendo cara feia como sempre. - Eu vim te perguntar porque agiu daquela forma com a senhorita Kagome - Miroku respondeu olhando severamente para Inuyasha - eu não acredito que você realmente não goste dela. - Isso não é da sua conta. - Inuyasha falou virando de costas para o monge - eu me comporto como quiser. - Esta bem então, mas vai ser difícil vê-la outra vez, e com certeza ela está magoada - Miroku falou começando a andar de volta à vila. Inuyasha ficou em silencio "...Ela jamais vai querer me ver novamente...vai me esquecer...jamais vai me perdoar..." Inuyasha se arrependia do que tinha feito, mas era melhor para a própria Kagome "......Kagome não merece sofrer por minha causa, ela deve encontrar alguém que a trate melhor, alguém que saiba dizer o que sente por ela, alguém que não à magoe...como eu fiz..."  
  
Continua.... 


	2. Em paris sem InuyashaNa era feudal sem K...

CAP-2  
  
- Ah, mãe...essa casa é meio pequena não? - Kagome reclamou assim que colocou os pés na nova casa. - Ah, minha filha, é tudo que eu posso comprar no momento - A mãe de Kagome falou, afastando uma das caixas da mudança, que já tinha chegado - assim que eu começar a trabalhar, compro uma casa melhor, alem do mais, eu tenho uma surpresa. - E o que é? - Kagome perguntou, subitamente interessada no assunto. - Você não vai morar aqui. - a mãe dela respondeu com naturalidade - você vai morar na escola. - O que????? - kagome falou, deixando a mochila que trazia consigo cair no chão - você vai me colocar em um internato??? Os gritos de alegria de Souta ecoavam por toda a casa. - Não é bem assim Kagome, você vai poder vir aqui nos visitar, sua escola fica a duas horas de ônibus daqui - A mãe de Kagome disse começando a abrir uma caixa com os pertençes de Kagome - Além do mais eu pesquisei, e essa é uma das melhores escolas daqui. - Ah que otimo! agora minha familia nao me quer mais por perto, maravilha! - Kagome resmungou. - Kagome, nao seja tao dura com sua mae, ela só quer o melhor para você, e além do mais foi muito dificil para ela economizar dinheiro para você poder estudar em uma escola melhor. - O avó de Kagome falou, tentando animar a neta - você vai fazer novos amigos. " minha vida já está acabada mesmo... não pode ser tão pior assim..." Kagome sentou no chão, vencida pelo cansaço, e começou a brincar com Buyo, que se instalara em seu colo. - Então eu vou, mas eu posso levar o gato? - Kagome perguntou, levantando Buyo pelas patas dianteiras. - Infelizmente não Kagome, a escola não permite animais - A mãe de Kagome respondeu, dando à filha suas malas - você vai para a escola amanhã, hoje você dorme n quarto com Souta. - Tudo bem mae - Kagome disse com um suspiro longo - eu estou morta, tenho que dormir. - hoje você vai ter que dormir em um colchão Kagome, aliás, todos vamos - A mãe de kagome falou, passando para ela um colchão enrolado com roupas de cama e um travesseiro dentro. - Fazer o que né? - Kagome falou, pegando o colchão e as malas. - o quarto do Souta é o segundo lá em cima - A mãe de Kagome falou pegando outro colchão enrolado e passando para Souta - é melhor você ir dormir tambem. - Ahhhhhh mãe - Souta reclamou - eu não quero... - Você não tem escolha, agora suba - A mãe dele falou - Ok... Kagome e Souta subiram as escadas, e seguiram para o quarto que a mae de Kagome havia indicado. - Aí que quarto mais empoeirado! - Kagome reclamou enquanto procuravo um lugar entre as caixas para colocar o colchão - ta pior do que quando eu dormia na era feud... Kagome interrompeu sua fala, não devia lembrar disso, não queria lembrar de seus amigos, tinha medo de começar a chorar na frente de Souta. - Bem maninha eu achei um lugar - Disse Souta estendendo o colchão - boa noite! - Boa noite Souta - Kagome falou, deitando-se no colchão recem estendido. Assim que Kagome dormiu, Buyo entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e se alojou, bem escondido, entre as roupas da mala de Kagome.  
No dia seguinte, bem cedo,Kagome foi acordada pelo barulho das caixas que a mãe e o avó dela arrumavam no andar de baixo. - Nossa pra que esse barulh tão cedo hein? - Kagome pergunto descendo as escadas, enquanto esfregavam os olhos vermelhos de sono. - Que bom que você já acordou Kagome - A mãe dela falou, levantando do chão que estava limpando - você tem que pegar um onibus daqui a pouco, arrume-se depressa. - Mais tão cedo assim??? - Kagome gritou, mas depois completou, vencida novamente por sua mae - Ok, estou indo me arrumar, estarei pronta em 1 hora. Kagome sobe de novo as escadas e entra no banheiro do quarto do irmão, que ainda estava dormindo. Após terminar o banho, ela se veste e termina de arrumar as malas, vendo que uma parecia estar meio bagunçada " engraçado...eu não lembrava de ter mexido nessa mala..."mas sem dar muita atenção, Kagome fecha a mala e junto com as outras malas arrumadas, ela carrega tudo para o andar de baixo. Logo depois o onibus chega, e Kagome sobe, assim que termina de se despedir de sua familia quase toda, pois ela não encontrava o gato e Souta praticamente empurrava ela para dentro do onibus, assim, Kagome parte para sua nova escola.  
Um barulho desperta Kagome de seu profundo sono, com medo de ter dormido demais e onibus ter passado pela escola com ela dormindo, Kagome olha pelas janelas tentando descobrir se está pelo menos na rua da escola, nesse exato momento, o onibus para, e ela vê uma enorme casa ( tipo aqueles internatos de filme americano^^) em estilo antigo, com uma placa enorme no muro que a cercava, anunciando claramente que ali era a escola( isso porque eu nao sei um nome para a escola). Kagome suspira aliviada e desce do onibus, caminha até o portão da escola, e vê varios outros alunos descendo de onibus com suas malas, Kagome entra na escola carregando suas coisas e andando pelo enorme andar de baixo ela chega até a diretoria, para saber onde é o seu quarto e qual é o horario de suas aulas. Kagome bate na porta, alguém atende - Com liçença, eu sou a aluna nova do japão, me nome é Kagome Higurashi, eu gostaria de saber aonde é o meu quarto - Kagome falou ao ver uma mulher, de aparentemente uns quarenta anos abrindo a porta. - Ah sim, Kagome Higurashi - A mulher falou ( se voces estão esperando ver alguem falar frances aqui, perderam seu tempo^^) - siga-me Kagome seguiu a mulher por um corredor extremamente movimentado, onde Kagome julgou serem os qurtos dos alunos que estudavam lá a mais tempo. Após andar um pouco, a mulher parou na porta de um quarto, Kagome fez o mesmo. - Este aqui é o seu quarto - A mulher falou, abrindo a porta do quarto, e se dirigindo à garota que estava dentro do quarto - Esta aqui é Kagome Higurashi, sua nova colega de quarto. - Oi - Kagome falou timidamente. - Olá, meu nome é Sonomy - A garota falou - seja bem vinda à escola - Obrigada - Kagome disse com um sorriso simpatico. - Muito bem, Senhorita Higurashi, Sonomy a informará a respeito dos horarios e tudo mais que você tiver duvidas. - A mulher falou e deixou o quarto. - Nós temos o dia de hoje livre para arrumar nossas coisas, as aulas começam amanhã bem cedo, no inicio vai ser dificil para você se acostumar com o fuso horário, mas depois tudo bem - Sonomy falou sentando na cama e mexendo na ponta do cabelo trançado. - Bem, se somos em duas, porque tem uma terceira cama aqui? - Kagome perguntou colocando as malas em cima da cama. - A dona da terceira cama está no banheiro - Sonomy respondeu e olhou para as malas de Kagome em cima da cama - O armario fica ali. - Ah sim, obrigada - Kagome falou e levou as malas para o armario. A porta do banheirose abre, e uma garota de cabelos loiros compridos e olhos lilazes saí de lá. - sonomy, você viu onde eu botei meu Shampoo? eu tinha certeza que tinha botado no ban.....quem é essa menina? - A garota pergunta quando vê Kagome. - Essa é Kagome Higurashi, nossa nova colega de quarto - Sonomy responde. - Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - A garota fala animada - Meu nome é Ahiko, e é muuuuuuuuuito legal te conhecer. - Tambem é muito legal te conhecer.. - Kagome fala. - Não se procupe Kagome-chan, você vai a-d-o-r-a-r essa escola! - Ahiko começa a falar (muito) animadamente sobre a escola. (ela ta me lambrando alguém....O.O) Kagome ouve Ahiko, pensando que até sair da escola vai estar com serios problemas de audição (porque é claro que uma menina dessas não fala, grita!) e dor de cabeça, mas aos poucos Kagome começa a divagar "onde será que o Inuyahsa estaria numa hora destas?..."  
  
***************************Era Feudal***********************  
  
Inuyasha está na casa de Kaede, com sango na varanda, esperando Miroku e Kaede voltarem. - Inuyasha...- Sango fala após um longo periodo de silencio - você não sente mesmo falta da Kagome? - Você tambem Sango? o Miroku ja me fez essa pergunta! - Inuyasha resmungou - Isso não diz respeito a vocês! - Calma Inuyasha, foi só uma pergunta, mas eu tenho certeza que ela está sentindo sua falta - Sango falou com voz compreensiva. - Ela deve é estar me odiando depois do que eu fiz - Inuyasha falou, baixando o olhar, arrependido. - mas você podia consertar as coisas - Sango falou - vá atrás da Kagome. - Impossível - Inuyasha falou com ainda mais tristeza na voz - a Kagome disse que ia viajar para um lugar muito longe, você não lembra? - Claro que lembro - Sango falou encostando a cabeça em uma pilastra de madeira - mas você pode ir até ela, não pode? - Não eu não posso, e mesmo se pudesse, eu não iria - Inuyasha falou - a Kagome merece ficar em paz, eu nao devo ir perturba-lá.( isso ficou meio OOC pro Inuyasha não?) - Deixe de ser bobo Inuyasha! - Sango falou com uma voz decidida - se você amasse mesmo a Kagome, ia atrás dela sim! - Você não sabe sobre meus sentimentos Sango, se eu pudesse, eu voltava atrás - Inuyasha falou olhando Sango nos olhos - mas eu não posso... - É você não pode, mas ainda pode conseguir se desculpar com Kagome - Sango falou se levantando - eu vou entrar, pense sobre o assunto, se você decidir que quer ir até a Kagome, eu e Miroku te acompanharemos. E sango entra na casa, deixando Inuyasha sozinho na varanda. " e se eu for realmente atrás de Kagome....como será que ela vai reagir?......." Inuyasha pensou em Kagome, e em tudo que os dois já tinham passado juntos, com certeza era muita coisa, tudo bem que eles havia sido meio antipaticos um com o outro no inicio, mas depois Inuyasha se tornara amigo de Kagome, e para ele, era mais do que amizade, ele se apaixonara por Kagome, antes de conheçe-lá melhor, ele se apaixonara pela Kikyou que havia nela, mas depois, ele se apaixonou pela verdadeira Kagome, um amor que ele tinha certeza de que não era correspondido, e mesmo que fosse, depois do que ele fez, não devia ser mais. Inuyasha adormeceu pensando em Kagome, sem saber que muito longe dali, Kagome tambem adormecia pensando nele...  
  
Continua....  
  
****************** Finalmente consegui fazer o segundo capitulo (eeeeeeebbbbbbbaaaaaaaaa!^^ to ficando idiota assim e a culpa é da Gabi!) eu estou fazendo suspense sobre a decisão do inuyasha porque eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas "coisinhas" com a Kagome, além de eu ter dois finais em mente, um triste e um ruim, quero opiniões para saber qual é o melhor hein! Ah, eu gostaria de agradeçer a Chiquita e a Sakura Camui pelo comentarios, Thanks! Até o proximo capitulo gente, sweet-sango 


End file.
